


The First Date

by TheHuntersAngel



Series: Perfect little family [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I found a picture that corresponded with what was happening on the date, kind of, so I posted it with the chapter. Naturally though, not all of them will have pictures, it depends if I find one I can use. Hope you enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote>





	The First Date

_“See that picture, Kaz took that on our first date, you insisted we went on a double date with her and Arthur.” Matt said gently.  Alex smiled slightly at the picture. “You brought me pink roses.”_

 

~~

 

“Why did they say to pick them up from Alex’s?” Arthur asked as he unbuckled his seat belt. Matt had just parked the car outside Alex’s house in London, the one she stayed in whenever she was over in England for a long period of time. Matt rolled his eyes, unbuckling his own seat belt. “Because, a) She wanted to spend the day with Alex, shopping and getting ready, b) We told them that they needed to look smart, so naturally, Karen suggested to Alex they spend the day shopping and getting ready.” Arthur frowned. “Those points are exactly the same, mate.” Matt shook his head. “No, Karen wanted to spend the day shopping with Alex anyway, point a. Point b was us giving them a reason to spend the day shopping.” Matt said with a slight laugh. The two climbed out of the car and made their way down the path towards the front door. “How are you so calm, Matt?” Arthur asked. He was worried, palms sweating, nervous. Matt glanced sideways at one of his best friends as he knocked on the door. “It’s called acting, mate. I don’t want Alex to think I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just as worried as you are.” Arthur sighed, some tension visibly leaving his body by the way his shoulders slumped.

 

The door swung open and there stood Karen in a floor length, halter-neck deep purple dress. Her hair was slightly curled, pulled to one side to hang over her shoulder. Matt grinned at her, while Arthur stood there speechless.  “You look amazing, Kazza.” Matt said, pulling the red-head into a hug. He stepped past her into the foyer. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Smithers.” Karen teased. She looked back towards Arthur, motioning with her hand to invite him inside. “Alex is just finishing getting ready. She won’t be long.” Karen said as she closed the door behind Arthur. “So you’ve told us to dress up, we have. And you have arrived in suits. Black tie, no less. You gonna tell me where we’re going yet?” Arthur and Matt grinned at each other then shook their heads. “You two are infuriating.” She muttered grumpily, folding her arms across her chest.

“Hello, sweetie.” Matt froze on the spot as he heard that familiar velvety voice. Karen and Arthur looked up at the top of the stairs, where Matt presumed Alex was standing. The nerves suddenly waved over him. So much for acting. He spun around to face her, running a hand through his floppy hair. “Wow… Kingston.” He breathed. Alex smiled at him as she made her way down the stairs, her heels tapping lightly with each step. Matt’s gaze travelled over her body. Watching how the cream dress flowed with each step she made, how it clung to her skin, but not too tight., hair pinned back slightly so her curls tumbled down around her shoulders. “You look… amazing.” Matt whispered when she stood in front of him, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear.  “So do you, darling.” Alex brought her hands up and straightened his bow tie. “Bow tie, hm? How appropriate.” Matt let out a nervous laugh, making her smile that much more.

 

All four of them left the house and got in the car, Karen still complaining that they didn’t know where they were going. It was a thirty minute drive in relative, but comfortable silence. The occasional guess from Karen about where they were going. Matt pulled up outside the restaurant, taking the keys from the engine. “Oh my God, Matt!” Karen exclaimed. She carefully got out of the back of the car, followed by Arthur. Alex was speechless. “You said you’ve wanted to eat here for years, but you’ve never had the chance.” Matt mumbled sheepishly. Alex looked from the restaurant, back to Matt with a huge grin on her face. “You remembered that?” She asked. Matt nodded. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Matt grinned at her then got out of the car, leaving his door open for the valet. He gave the keys to the young man once he had opened the door for Alex.

 

~~

 

Dinner went smoothly, everyone enjoyed themselves. They ate, they laughed, and Matt even persuaded Alex to have a dance with him. They were sat on the balcony, looking over a garden; no one else was sat out there other than the four of them, so she had agreed. They had slow danced, her hands resting on his shoulders, his hands resting on her waist as they stepped side to side, swaying with the music. Nothing fancy. But perfect for them. Alex had ended up leaning her head against his chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart-beat, while he ended up nestling his face into her curls.

 

They were disrupted from their own little world when the waiter brought the check out. Matt lifted his head from her curls and smiled as she lifted her head from his chest. “Come on. I better get my card out.” Matt slipped his hand down into hers, and they walked back to the table. He pulled her chair out, and tucked her in once she had sat down, then sat down next to her.  “So where are we going next?” Karen asked chirpily. “Who says we have anything else planned?” Arthur interjected. “Because, Mr Darvil.” Alex began smoothly. “Matt is paying for dinner.  And under normal circumstances, you and he would be arguing about it, which means you will have paid for something else.” Matt laughed at Alex and Karen’s deducing skills, while Arthur huffed and leant back in his seat. “You two are too clever for you own good.” He muttered. Matt put his card down on the small black tray and handed it back to the waiter, who disappeared off with it. “You’d be right in thinking we’re going somewhere else though. Because we are.”

 

When the waiter came back with Matt’s card, he slipped it back into his wallet, then put his wallet back in his pocket. The men stood up and slid the chairs out for Alex and Karen, then tucked them back in again. Karen and Arthur linked their hands together as they made their way through the restaurant, back out to the front, while Matt held his arm out for Alex to link hers through. “Did you enjoy your dinner?” He asked. His voice always lowered slightly when it was just he and Alex talking. It sent butterflies flying through her entire being.  “I did thank you, darling. But you should’ve let me pay for some of it.” Alex insisted. “Nonsense. Arthur and I worked it all out. I pay for dinner, he pays for the tickets. It’s a treat for you, from my point of view, and a treat for Kaz from his.”

 

They only had to wait a few minutes for the valet to get the car once Matt had given him the ticket. “So where are we going?” Karen asked as she buckled her seat belt. “The theatre.” Matt said, turning the key in the ignition. “Ooh, what are we going to see?” Alex asked, turning slightly sideways in her seat, so she could look at Matt. “Ask Arthur. He bought the tickets.” Matt said, pulling out of the drive and onto the street. “Phantom of the Opera. And Matt’s being modest. He suggested what we see.” Arthur said. Karen squeeled excitedly, but Alex stayed quiet, just looking at Matt with a small smile on her pink lips. Matt glanced at her, fighting away his own smile. “I pay attention. What? Don’t look at me like that, Kingston.” Alex laughed lightly. “Like what, darling?” Matt looked at her for a moment then back to the road. “You’ve got that face on.” He mumbled. “What face?” He couldn’t hide his smile any more. “The ‘he’s hot when he’s clever’ face.” Alex arched an eyebrow slightly. “This is my normal face.” Matt winked at her. “Yes it is.” She rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to look back out the window, laughing slightly as she spoke. “Oh shut up.” Matt grinned to himself, rolling his shoulders forward slightly. “Not a chance.” From the back, Karen and Arthur were laughing together. “Must you quote River and the Doctor? It’s bad enough watching you two flirt incredulously on set. But when you bring their lines off set…” Karen pretended to shudder, though the grin on her face told a different story.

 

~~

 

When the musical had finished, and the four of them were heading back to the car, Matt shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and placed it over hers. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up, then linked her arm through his. “Thank you, darling.” She purred. They reached the car, and Matt opened the door for her, “You’re welcome.” He shut the door once she had got in and was about to walk around to the driver’s side, when he spotted someone across the car park. “You ladies wait here a moment.” He motioned for Arthur to come with him one Karen had also got in the car.

 

“Matt, what are we doing?” Arthur asked, utterly confused, as he followed Matt, weaving through the cars. “Rose sellers, Darvil. White roses for Karen, or red if they don’t have them. And pink for Alex.” Arthur stopped dead in his tracked and stared at Matt. “You remembered their favourite flower colours?” He asked. Matt just shrugged. “I remembered Alex’s. But Karen’s is a guess. White will go with her dress though.” Arthur rolled his eyes as he caught up with Matt. “You’ve spent too much time listening to the girls talk about clothes.” They reached the people selling single roses to the theatre goers, and Matt pulled out his wallet. “Can you make those ones into a bouquet for me? I’ll take all of them.” The lady nodded and proceeded to make them into a bouquet, just like he asked. Then Arthur asked the same for the lady with the box of white roses.  When they had the flowers in hand, and had paid, they made their way back to the car, holding the bouquets behind their backs so neither of the girls would see them. A surprise.

 

Opening the car door, Matt ducked his head down. “I have a surprise for you, Kingston.” Matt said cheerily. She arched an eyebrow sceptically. “Oh?” Pulling the bouquet from behind his back, he slipped into the car and held out to her. “Oh, Matt, Pink roses!” She took the flowers from his hand and smelled them, closing her eyes as the aroma filled her senses. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, darling.” He smiled. “You’re very welcome.” 

 

\--

From that day onwards, Matt would buy Alex a single pink rose every week. Without fail.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a picture that corresponded with what was happening on the date, kind of, so I posted it with the chapter. Naturally though, not all of them will have pictures, it depends if I find one I can use. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
